<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Girls In Paper Dresses by gala_apples</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912923">The Girls In Paper Dresses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples'>gala_apples</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Crushes, Genderfluid Character, LUTHER IS TRYING HIS BEST, Multi, Seduction, Unreliable Narrator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:49:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luther is attracted to femininity. Naturally that means there are two people available to him. Just not the two you’d think.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Girls In Paper Dresses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the teasing prompt for seasonofkink.</p><p>Luther is trying his best about respecting Klaus' gender expression, but a) he's a dumb inexperienced teenager and b) no one has told him anything about anything non-cishet.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luther wakes up hard and immediately makes the executive decision not to do anything about it. He’s going to lay here, and wait to get soft, and forget the dream he had, and forget that it was based on yesterday’s events, and forget how beautiful they were and- okay. Not getting softer yet. He needs to forget what he’s forgetting and focus on Pogo lecturing or how to treat compound fractures or Diego’s stupid face trying to undermine him.</p><p>It’s a very late start to the morning before Luther can safely face the day. He won’t be late to mandatory breakfast, heaven forbid he let his life get that out of control. But he does have a morning fitness routine to get head and shoulders above his siblings, and that’s unfortunately shot to shit for today. He’ll just have to work doubly hard tomorrow.</p><p>He leaves his room intent on at least getting in a run and immediately gets waylaid. Allison calls out his name from her half cracked door and Luther’s liked her too long to refuse, even if he is deeply hurt he’s been discarded for the weak, rebel brother. He crosses to her side of the hall and slips into her room.</p><p>He’s the second brother to enter, he notices with a bloom of something like unease, something like depression. Klaus is sitting at Allison’s makeup table, green feather boa draped around t-shirted shoulders, messily applying a thick line of eyeliner. Is he staking his claim? Fucking lucky son of a bitch. He constantly gets away with rule breaking and not performing to his peak, and now he gets this too? Luther is definitely one hundred percent pissed and nothing else.</p><p>“We know you saw us last night,” Allison starts. She’s not putting on her Rumor voice and making Luther tell the truth, but she doesn’t need to. Luther’s always been easily swayed by Allison.</p><p>“I won’t tell anyone,” he reassures rather than lie to the person he cares about most. Who would he tell? It’s not like the academy is filled with potential confidantes. </p><p>“Don’t you want a little more than not telling?” </p><p>“What?” He asks. He doesn’t understand what Allison means, or why she’s making eye contact with Klaus through the mirror.</p><p>“More. You know what more means, don’t you, Number One? <i>More</i>, like kissing both of us and telling us who has the better lipstick.” Klaus asks, his pencil hand not stopping for a second.</p><p>“That’s not funny,” Luther says stiffly.</p><p>Neither try to persist with words. Instead Allison steps forward and leans up to kiss him. They’ve made out before, but it’s not something you become blaise about. Luther could no more refuse a kiss from Allison than he could let a bank robber get away. Allison smells like coconut, and whether that’s the conditioning oil for her hair or a perfume he’s never been quite sure but he likes it. This morning she’s wearing kind of chalky lipstick, the kind of stuff that vows to not rub off onto a mug for eighteen hours, even in the rain. Not Luther’s favourite, but he doesn’t get to decide. That’s Allison’s choice, within the range Dad has allowed them. </p><p>Given the intensity of the kiss, Luther has the brief moment of thinking last night was a weird misunderstanding, Allison knows who she should be with. Maybe they didn’t actually have sex and he was seeing things. Or maybe they did, but they were drunk or fucked up and when they sobered up things changed. Or maybe they did, a spur of the moment thing, and realised shortly after they weren’t compatible, which is obvious to anyone with eyes. Luther pours himself into Allison’s mouth, into his hands on her hips, forgives her missteps with every millimeter of skin touching. Then things take a turn. Allison moves back and Klaus steps in and starts his own kiss before Luther can explain why that’s crazy. </p><p>He should be grossed out. Luther’s not a homophobe, but he’s not gay. But Klaus’ lip shit is glossy; a little bit silky, a little bit sticky. Totally different than the texture Allison kissed him with. And it tastes like raspberries. Klaus tastes like the weed he’s recently stopped trying to hide that he does, and raspberries, and Luther likes it way more than he should, this taste of addiction and frivolity.</p><p>It takes Luther a solid minute of kissing a useless boy beauty queen to wrench away and say, “breakfast is soon, you two should get ready.” He’s not hard from this. He’s not. He doesn’t have the phantom sensation of feathers against his neck, and he doesn’t wonder who would taste who if they kissed each other. </p><p>Morning practice reminds Luther of who he’s really dealing with. Klaus is terrible, easily the worst member of Umbrella Academy. How Dad isn’t in a constant state of fury with him, Luther doesn’t understand. It’s easy to compartmentalize. He barely even considers pinning Klaus to the floor and fucking his <i>still</i> glossy mouth, Klaus must have reapplied it after breakfast. It’s easy to compartmentalize. He only gets hard every time he thinks about Allison riding Klaus’ face last night, both of them in panties, Allison’s yanked to the side so Klaus could get his tongue in her. It’s fucking easy to compartmentalize. Allison kicks Diego in the neck and Luther only remotely wants to fuck her against the wall and make her come so hard it drips on Diego’s stupid bleeding body. Thoughts don’t matter because Klaus doesn’t do anything except bitch and moan about training, and Allison doesn’t do anything except focus like she’s aiming to be the new Number One.</p><p>After morning training is over and everyone is dismissed to change before lunch Luther takes an icy shower. He doesn’t touch, doesn’t so much as even look at the hot water tap. It’s good for the muscles and it’s good for punishing his unnecessary erection. By the time he’s putting a clean new uniform on, everything is fine.</p><p>In the hallway on the way to the dining table, Luther sees Klaus leaving his room. Dad has long since stopped penalizing Klaus for wearing women’s garments, choosing to wage his battles on the frontline of girl’s Umbrella Academy uniform not random thrift store junk, especially around cameras. Klaus was wearing sweatpants as he half-assed through training, but now he’s in a girl’s charcoal skirt. Luther can admit it looks just as good on him as it does on Allison. Allison has more curves but Klaus has longer legs, making his skirt ride a little higher. Not that Luther’s looking. He’s not, because he doesn’t care. </p><p>Ever since Five got himself killed, Dad’s been gracious enough to allow them to sit where they want at the table so as to not have a glaring gap in the lineup three times a day. Luther’s constantly grateful to not have to have Diego right beside him. He’s such a grating little dickwad he turns every meal sour if he can. Usually it’s Allison beside Luther, or in the rare occasion that they’re bickering Allison will make Vanya take that seat. Today though Klaus slips into the spot. Luther is suspicious.</p><p>For the first few minutes of lunch everything is normal. Despite having chosen the spot next to him, Klaus’ chair is actually as far from him as can be. He’s tucked so closely to Allison he might as well be sitting in her lap. Not that Luther’s going to imagine that, imagine last night in reverse with Allison’s mouth on Klaus. That’s a road to hell right there. Things change after Klaus makes pointed eye contact with him. Luther’s already squirming, just from his little-bit-too-lovely brother staring directly at him with his big moony eyes, but Klaus doesn’t stop there. With one index finger Klaus starts to drag the hem of his skirt up. The fabric gathers up by millimeters, a slow drag that’s as sensual as any porn mag Luther’s ever seen. Probably moreso. Luther does his best to cut his meat to shreds and fix his head on his plate so his eyes are safe to look to the left. The skirt keeps going up, and who knows what he’s going to see next. Maybe Klaus is wearing another pair of panties, lacy or ruffles or prettily patterned. Klaus seems like the type to want glitz.</p><p>Used to be Luther had no opinion about Klaus frequently wearing girls clothes. Maybe a vague notion of clothing in general, mostly centred around fit of personality. Ben’s got a thing about hoodies that just seems entirely too warm and sweaty, but fits the way he’s prone to hiding. Diego frequently wears too much leather and he looks stupid and outlandish, trying to be manlier than he ever could be. Klaus’s clothes fit like Ben’s, because he just naturally fits into the colour and texture of girls clothing. But really, who cares? Let his siblings wear what they want on off hours, as long as they don’t disrespect Dad by not donning the uniform at proper times. Now though, Luther has a distinct opinion. An opinion which greatly corresponds with the new knowledge that Klaus goes commando. Not all the time, considering the panties yesterday. But sometimes, at least. Sometimes like <i>now</i>, his pretty cock erect against a backdrop of curly black pubic hair and the charcoal shade of their uniform. </p><p>Luther’s already feeling pretty pushed to the extreme when Klaus takes it a step further. He twists in his chair to face Luther, which no one notices because at this point Klaus would have to light Ben on fire or start bleeding out of his eyes to get fresh attention for his antics. Above the table he’s just shifted positions, who cares. Below though, Klaus has a foot in Luther’s lap and he’s using his heel to put pressure on his cock. Luther doesn’t have a foot fetish. He honestly doesn’t, it’s not like all the other stuff that’s just easier to deny, he honestly truly <i>doesn’t</i>, but there’s pressure on his dick, and he was already hard thanks to the flashing. And thanks to all the other stuff. He’s basically been half hard all day, and now Klaus is touching his dick, using the arch of his foot on him. </p><p>Luther sprints away from the table the moment his plate is clean. Most days he has seconds, sometimes even thirds. He burns calories faster than anyone except Ben after an appearance by The Horror. He has the right to as much food as he needs, he knows because Dad has never criticised how much he puts away. But he can’t stay here, food is not worth this stress.</p><p>Within five minutes of sequestering himself in his room -lunch is officially over in twenty minutes, then he’s got two hours of independent study before they all meet for free running- Allison is knocking at his door.</p><p>“What is going on,” Luther blurts out. “The world has gone insane.”</p><p>Allison laughs. “No it hasn’t. It’s just fun to tease a little bit. We might be having a bit of a competition, see who can break you with feminine wiles.”</p><p>Luther doesn’t understand. “That’s not- It doesn’t- Klaus is a boy!”</p><p>“Is he really though. Think about it.”</p><p>“What’s there to think about? He’s a-” </p><p>Allison gives him one of her classic ‘you’re being stupid’ raised eyebrow looks. She doesn’t need to verbally smack him down, the expression says it all. “Have you ever asked if he’s always a boy? Because you should. Because he’s not. And he might be next week, so I’m telling you you should enjoy this while it lasts.”</p><p>After a minute of him looking at her, Allison nods. “Right. I’m going to go start independent study, give you some time to process. Knock when you’re ready to talk.”</p><p>Luther sits at his desk. He stands up and swats the space mobile he’s got hanging from the ceiling so that when he sits again he can watch it swing. He doesn’t know where to start. He really doesn’t care if Klaus is trans or sometimes trans or whatever. It’s obviously not a phase; he cared enough to fight Dad about gendered clothing when usually he’s passive and a rule breaker via slippery avoidance. It just seems weird to confront him about it. Like it’s not his place. If Klaus wanted him to know he’d say, right?</p><p>Luther is still thinking about the complexities of gender -does Klaus tend to one more than the other? Is he supposed to call him her sometimes, except no, right, because Allison isn’t and she already knows about all this. How much does Dad already know about Klaus’ feelings? How gay is Luther, if he wants to suck Klaus’ dick but only when he’s a girl? Is Vanya maybe like this too, because she doesn’t seem to express herself like a girl like Allison and Klaus do?- when there’s a knock on the doorframe. It’s not like Allison to change her mind so quickly. Luther raises his head to tell her he still doesn’t have it all quite figured out, only to see that it’s not Allison. It’s Klaus. No doubt not here to offer an apology for the lunch table stuff. Klaus doesn’t do apologies unless he’s drunk or high, and Luther is too smart to count those as real.</p><p>“Hey, Klaus,” he says simply. Because yeah, maybe Allison shouldn’t have told him Klaus’ secrets. Luther’s happy she did, but objectively that might have been shitty. So he probably shouldn’t bombard Klaus with questions about something he’s not even supposed to know about. If only Five was still here. He’d be a condescending dick about it, as always, but he’d research things, and spy on people, and be able to clear things up for Luther.</p><p>“I snuck out a few nights ago and got some more thrift store stuff.”</p><p>Luther shakes his head. “I don’t have enough fingers for the amount of rules that breaks.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, the deed is done,” Klaus shrugs, not a care in the world about Dad’s carefully developed rules. “So you can rat us out to Sir, or you can help us try on all the skirts and decide which look better on each of us.”</p><p>When he puts it like that, Luther can afford a spot of rebellion. Dad usually only monitors them when they sleep, he can probably get away with this. Even if he does get caught it’ll be damn near his first infraction. He’ll make it up to Dad later, make sure his siblings are following the rules to a tee for the next month. </p><p>“Yeah. Okay.”</p><p>Judging by the expression on Klaus’ face, and the way he seizes Luther’s arm and starts tugging him bodily towards Allison’s room, Klaus is surprised but pleased. Luther would be offended, except it’s kind of fair. He does tend to be a stickler for the properly established order of things. He’s easily the child that follows the rules the best, aside from maybe Vanya, who occasionally gets special treatment from Dad, gets to be his scorekeeper.</p><p>Klaus parks him on one side of Allison’s bed. The clothes are in a massive heap on the other side of the bed. Klaus clearly bought a lot when he was out, more than Luther’d expected. Frankly he’s surprised Klaus bought anything material, when he had the option to buy alcohol or drugs. But the proof is in the pudding, and that pudding is like twenty articles of clothing on Allison’s pretty lavender comforter.</p><p>“Some of those dresses look pretty short.”</p><p>“We know,” Allison sing songs. She seems pretty pleased with him, accepting Klaus so quickly. Like there was another option. Luther loves his family, even when they’re stupid, or weak, or manipulative. Klaus being a girl sometimes is hardly the most negative trait he has, or even a negative trait at all.</p><p>“You can jerk off if you want to,” Klaus says faux causally. Or maybe he really is casual, and sex is just another thing like drugs and death that surround him constantly and don’t seem extreme to him any more. “But no coming. I won’t have my new things dirty before I wear them at least once. So do it at the risk of your own cockblocking.”</p><p>Luther chuckles at the joke. He knows it’s not a joke but he has to retain his sanity somehow. He can let go of the saucy statement and be the good brother, giving his sister and brother -two sisters? How does this work, is it like the pronouns Allison hasn’t changed?- opinions on the myriad of clothing heaped beside him.</p><p>Except it’s tempting. He fucking hates it, but it’s tempting. Two gorgeous femme people wriggling in and out of tight tops and skirts and dresses in front of him. Luther tries not to look until one of them has changed into a new outfit. He doesn’t let himself see too much of an expanse of skin, not that either of them seem to have any qualms, as always the discipline in the Hargreeves family comes down to him. Still, even when they’re fully dressed it’s still high hems and pert asses. Fuck does Luther want to touch himself. He has to ball his hands into fists so he doesn’t, but he’s so <i>so</i> hard.</p><p>“You’re really not going to jerk off, huh,” Klaus comments abruptly. “Come on, Number One, what’s it gonna take for you to have some fun?”</p><p>It hits Luther then. This is another one of those rare times when the rules don’t matter. Dad won’t know he’s being defied. He broke up their picnic six months ago and never thought to doublecheck that they haven’t touched since, never mind Klaus’ participation. Diego and Vanya and Ben might think it’s wrong, but they all do a dozen things a day that Luther would love to correct that they get mad at him if he actually tries to help them do better with, so what’s ‘wrong’ matter? He could really, honestly, truly have this one thing that he wants, without repercussions. If only he’s brave enough to reach out and take it. </p><p>Luther practically swallows his tongue getting the words out. It’s the first remotely dirty thing he’s ever said, but he thinks it’ll make them happy. “When you two are such dirty girls that it pushes me over the edge.”</p><p>Allison has a mixed reaction. She clearly doesn’t like the insult. But she can’t be totally mad because she cares about Klaus, more than Luther knew before today. And no doubt about it, Klaus is overjoyed. </p><p>So happy, in fact, that he hikes up his tight lime green dress to straddle Luther’s legs and kiss him. “You beautiful golden ox. You don’t know what you’ve signed up for. I am the dirtiest girl.”</p><p>Of that, Luther has no doubt. He’ll just have to hope that he and Allison can catch up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>